


a small wave the current brought in

by I_Am_Not_Proud



Series: we move along a curved and jagged line [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Omega Karl Jacobs, Romantic Fluff, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_Proud/pseuds/I_Am_Not_Proud
Summary: Karl Jacobs knows everything is a-okay.Scratch that.Karl Jacobs THINKS everything is a-okay.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: we move along a curved and jagged line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	a small wave the current brought in

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Karlnap ABO in my last Karlnap fic and a lot of people wanted that sooooo...here we are

Karl likes morning like this one. His heat is over and he can just cuddle his boyfriend for a bit. In Karl's opinion, the only thing that would make it better is if he and Sapnap were mates. If he was marked.

Karl wants so desperately for Sapnap to finally mark him. They've been together for only a year, but Karl can feel how perfect they are together. How perfect Nick is.

His Alpha presses a kiss to his forehead and smiles down at him. It makes Karl fall in love with him all over again. That happens a lot. Karl falling in love. But never with anyone but Sapnap.

Karl smiles back at him and moves in for another kiss, this time on the lips. 

"Love you," he murmurs into his boyfriend's lips.

Nick hums, "I love you too."

The next day, Karl gets a text around 11:00 AM from 'Sappynappy'.

Sappynappy: hey we need to talk

Karl knows this is a universally known bad sign when it came to relationships and that the following talk usually ended in a break-up. But Karl is confident enough is how well his relationship is going that he sends a quick 'okie dokie' back and heads for Sapnap's apartment.

Karl knocks on the door and tries not to act impatient. Nick opens the door and when Karl sees his face, he panicks. Okay, maybe 'we need to talk' did always end in a break-up.

Karl hopes not.

"Uhm..."

"What's up, Sap?" He doesn't really want to know.

"I think we should break up?"

And everything freezes.

Karl feels cold and alone. He's hopeless with no sense of direction as he stares as Sapnap's solemn face. His eyes water as he searches for an answer among the dips and curves of that same face.

"Why?"

Nick looks up at him, making eye contact, "I just...I just think it would be better that way."

Karl had been so sure that thing were going well. He was certain they were going to mate. Certain they were going to get married. Certain that they would at least conisder kids. Certain that-

It all went down the drain. All of it. Nearly every hope Karl held was put to ash like nothing.

"Why?" His voice cracks as he lets put a sob, tears trickling down his face.

"Karl..." he starts, "you're amazing. You're the perfect Omega."

"Then why don't you want to be with me? Are thing going to fast? Not fast enough? You don't have to help me with my heats anymore, I swear! I can bear it for you! Or...if you want things to move faster, I could move in! We could mate! I'll...I'll quit streaming! I won't do videos with Jimmy anymore, if you don't want me to! I can stay at home and cook and clean and doing everything a regular old-fashioned housewife omega would!" Karl finally takes a deep breath and calms for a second, but a sob interrupts him momentarily, "I'll do anything for you."

"Karl."

Nick hugs him tightly and he grips his shirt, wetting it as he cries into his shoulder.

"It's not you. I promise. I just...I don't feel like I'm good enough. I'm just an Alpha. An Alpha that doesn't know anything about raising a family or taking care of an Omega. You deserve somebody who does know about all that stuff, somenody who's confident enough in themself to take care of you and maybe a kid. Not some amateur streamer who has a horrible spending habit and lives in a shitty apartment complex. You deserve-"

"I don't care," Karl shakes his head and smiles at Sapnap, cupping his cheeks in both hands.

"What..?"

"I want you, Sap. That's all I've ever wanted. I want to be with you. And I'd do anything to do that. I want to marry you, to have kids with you, to let you take care of me. I want to do all that stuff with you. Only you."

"No."

"Yes," Karl kisses him softly, pulling before Nick has the chance to kiss him back.

"Are you," Sapnap pauses and looks like he's contemplating everything for a moment as he shifts his look between both of Karl's eyes, "sure?"

Karl smiles again, "Positive."

Nick sighs and kisses Karl again, their lips moving in sync against one another. Karl pulls away again.

"I love you, Sap."

"I love you too, Karl."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one swoop


End file.
